


I Can't Believe I'm Writing a Fanfic About French Robots

by EarlOfGrey (PeterPando)



Category: Daft Punk
Genre: Human After All, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 14:47:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1270441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeterPando/pseuds/EarlOfGrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>robots whos dream to be human might not be so far off after all</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Believe I'm Writing a Fanfic About French Robots

It was a foggy fall afternoon when Guy-Man finally decided to drag himself out of bed, wearing an oversized hoodie, adorned with some coffee shop he had never heard of's logo on the front, and a pair of kitten print boxers. He really didn't see why they had to wear regular clothes when they weren't in public, but if it made Thomas happy, he figured a hoodie or two couldn't hurt. He figured Thomas felt a little more comfortable in his skin, or lack thereof, if they were wearing the human style of clothing. 

Guy walked out groggily to the living room of their small-ish, but still very retro stylish, studio apartment and plopped down next to Thomas and turned his attention to some random reality show on tv. That was when he noticed the silver on the coffee table and the distinct lack of a dull whirring sound next to him. He grabbed the remote and quickly flipped off the tv, turning to his friend on the couch next to him. Rather than the familiar gleam of the silver helmet, he was met with chocolate brown curls and blue eyes staring back at him, slightly grinning. He couldn't move. He didn't even flinch when the man sitting next to him smiled wide and reached up, gently placing both palms on either side of the golden helmet, and began to lift it off. The bright light of the high noon sun flooded into his... eyes? Wait, what? Guy jumped up and rushed over to the mirror hanging on the wall opposite the couch. He looked into the mirror and his breath hitched. The fog of sleep that had been lingering in his mind was now clear and he saw something he'd never seen before in a mirror, an actual face. He had a round face, wavy hair to about his shoulders, and the greenest eyes he had ever seen staring back at him. He was also becoming aware of the other new, subtle things as he calmed down. His eyes still burned from the sudden change from the dim light under the helmet to the sun, and he felt a fast, rhythmic pumping in his chest he guessed was his heart. In the reflection of the mirror he saw who he now knew to be Thomas.

then they fucking do the frickle frackle what do you expect theres no way im going to write something like that of them in detail they are daft punk what the fuck no im done bye


End file.
